Princess Fluttershy
by Princess Rose Petal
Summary: It's just a normal day in ponyville. But what happens when a young mare shows up on Sweet Apple Acres injured? And what happens when a new threat approaches Equestria? My tow Fluttershy came to Pony-ville after the coronation of Princess Twilight Sparkle. This is my first fanfiction so ratings and reviews are welcome. Chapter 2 up. Sorry the chapters are so short.
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Mare

It was a normal day in Sweet Apple acres. Big Macintosh had just finished his

morning duties and was heading to the outside fence to check its structure.

However, something felt different today. He felt like he was being watched.

Looking around he noticed a rustle in a bush nearby. Creeping up to the bush

he soon saw a soft pink tail. Moving the bush out of the way he saw a young

Pegasus crouched behind it. She had soft pink mane and tail with yellow fur

splotched with blood. She had bruises all over her and was bleeding down

her face. When she saw the heavy built colt looking down on her she cowered

in fear. She was about to run away until Big Macintosh spoke. In a soft voice

he said, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" Slowly walking towards her he

could tell she was still frightened. "What's your name?" he asked. "Where did

you come from?" She still did not answer. She soon began shivering. He could

not tell whether it was from fear or injuries. Before he could say anything

else, he watched as she passed out in front him. Worried, he gently picked

her up and carried her to the barn of Sweet Apple acres. He had to show

Applejack and get this mare to the hospital. He had to hurry before it was to

late.


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia

Applejack had just finished cleaning the barn. "There", she said to herself.

"Perfect". Applebloom slowly tiptoes behind her sister, trying to give her a little

scare but Applejack ears were too good. "Gotcha" she yelled as she picked

Applebloom up and started to tickle the little filly. "St-stop it A-applejack" she

laughed. "P-p-please". Finally Applejack released her sister and sat up on a nearby

bushel of hay. "So what are our jobs today, Applejack?" Applebloom asked. Her sister

thought for a moment before saying today's chores. "Well, Big Mac is already doing

the fence duty and yard work, you can clean the house, and I will….." Before

Applejack could finish, Big Mac ran through the barn doors. "What the hay" yelled

Applejack "You startled me half to death." Big Mac tried to speck but he was out of

breath. All he could say was "I….Mare…Fence…Hurt…..Hospital" Applejacks

face grew with worry as she saw the injured mare on her brother's back. "Come on"

she said. "Lets go see nurse RedHeart." Before her and Big Mac left the barn she

turned to Applebloom. "Go find Twilight and the others and meet us at the hospital,

got it?" Before Applebloom could answer, Applejack ran out the door with Big Mac

following close behind with the unconscious mare on his back. After what seemed

like forever they finally made it to the hospital. Both panting the slowly walked up

the steps and walked inside. "Emergency, this mare's hurt" screamed Applejack.

Quickly Nurse Redheart walked up and pointed to a nearby emergency room. Once

there she instructed the Big Mac to gently lay the mare in the bed. Just as the mare

was on the bed Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity walked in with Pinkie Pie

and Applebloom bouncing behind. As Applejack explained everything Big Mac saw

the young mare stir and slowly flutter her eyes. "Hey she's awake" he said as the

others turned around. As the mare's eyes came into focus she squeaked with fright

when her eyes landed on the five mares, the dragon, the filly and the colt. Seeing her

so frightened, Applejack tried to calm her down. "There, there sugarcube. It's okay.

No pony's going to hurt you." As soon as the mare calmed down Applejack started

the questions. "What's your name?" she asked. The mare starred at her for a few

seconds before responding. "F-f-flutter-shy". "Well nice to meet you fluttershy"

replied Applejack with a smile. "Where am I" asked Fluttershy. "Your in Ponyville

hospital" replied twilight. "Where are you from?" was Rainbow Dash's question.

Fluttershy thought for a moment before she grabbed her head from the lingering

pain. "I-I can't remember" she said. "I don't remember anything from my past except

my name." Twilight looked at her more serious now. "Spike, take a letter to the

princess" she said. "The other princesses need to hear about this.


End file.
